Seems like it's been forever
by Sammyomgzrly
Summary: A month has passed, and 2D's patience is wearing thin with worry and tension. He decided to leave someone a voicemail message, but is it too late for the person to recieve it...? 2DxNoodle [ONESHOT] T for language R and R?


**Seems like it's been forever…**

**_2D's reached the end of his patience, so he's decided to try calling someone, to spill all his feelings, hoping she'd hear them... if it wasn't already too late..._**

* * *

2D reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his mobile phone. He yawned sleepily, scratching his head as he stretched, prolonging the job he knew he had to do. Not for anyone else, just for his benefit. 

Searching through his mobile contacts, he found the name he was looking for, and hesitated.

'Will it even be on?' 2D thought out loud, as he sighed and pressed the green button.

_**-ring--ring--ring--ring-**_

At least it's on… that's a good sign… he smiled to himself, waiting patiently.

-_**ring--ring--ring--ring--ring-**_

_"I am sorry, but I am not available at this moment. If you are anything to do with our music, a reporter or any other type of media personnel, please can you call our music label, or call us at Kong Studios. If your 2D, Murdoc or Russel, come and find me, you lazy males. Please leave a message after the tone if you must do so."_

_**-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-**_

2D choked as he tried to say what he needed to. It all wanted out gush out of his mouth at that precise moment, telling everything he'd kept secret about his feelings over the past 2 years or so. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, until he couldn't breathe in anymore, then exhaled slowly, calming his nerves. He shook his head and tried to speak again.

"Alwight Noods… s'me, 2D. Well… what can I say; it's been a month now, since you've disappeared. You know how bad I am at writin' letters n'stuff, so I've recorded a message for yeh instead. It seems well weird, callin' yeh phone to leave you a message, coz I'll never know if yeh gonna get it or not, coz summink in me mind is tellin' me your still around, but the media is makin' it plain clear that I'm wrong."

He stopped to think of what to say next, cursing himself for forgetting what wanted to rush out of his mouth 3 minutes ago.

"Too much has changed around 'ere, luv, Kong is fallin' apart, like sum demontypefing is tryin' to get us. The 'ell 'ole had opened again, Murdoc's been wastin' no time in making pacts with evil it's self. His excuse is that your not 'ere to bug him about it anymore. 'E got annuva break in his nose for tha'. From me. I 'ope your proud of me, Noods. I remember how you're always tellin' me to stick up for mehsel-" 2D stopped as his alarm went off, and the radio fuzzed in, crackling from the poor reception in Kong.

'_Good mor…..ning, Essex, i...t's 9.30 am and I'm here on the Br…eakfast Show, bringing the latest so………unds… to you. Here's a song for all you lo…vers who're missing some…….one, right no…w.'  
_

"Anyway, like I was saying before me radio kicked I-"

'_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so…  
Seems like it's be…en forever,  
that you've been gone…..'  
_

"-n, I took your advice, like I always used to, and always will do. It's hard, not having you he-"

'…_.And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin'….'  
_

"-re, Russel plays his drums too much, to release his stress or summink, gives me a migraine from 'ell, tha' does. Murdoc's always placing more deals and stuff on his 'ead wiv' Mr. Satan downstairs, and zombies runnin-"

'…_..Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"…'  
_

"-g around a lot more now your gone. Your rooms fell to bits and everyfin's gone. EVERYFIN'. Outside the studio has collapsed too, and the Room of Brian's has been re-activated... We dunno 'ow, but we're waiting for any sign of you on them messengerythings. We also found a dea-"

'…_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...'  
_

'-d guy down there, so he's keeping watch for us. Sum'ow…. Fuck Noods, I 'ope your listenin' to this. I miss you. No-one'll play video games wi'mme, and I can't watch any zombie movies coz your not there to watch 'em wiv' me. I'm always cold down 'ere in my room, coz I 'ent got you to hug up to when you've 'ad a bad dream, or if your ill. Kong seems so quie-"

'…_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,…'  
_

"-t now… and I have summat to confess. No-one knows this. Nobody. No one in the world knows about this, expect f'me, of course. Well… truth is, Noods… I love you."

'…_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...'  
_

"Yeah, I love you. I have done for two years now. I dunno why, but suddenly whenever I saw yeh, I'd go all nervous and my tummy would go all weird, and me knees would go all weak. You were always there f'me, Noods, whenever, wherever, you were there f'me. You're a beau'ful girl, y'know, and I 'ope against 'ope that you'll return t'us one day, and I can show yeh exactly how I feel…"

'…_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,…'  
_

"…I love you, Noodle. Please come back 'ome…" 2D sighed, hanging up the phone.

He stared at his radio, in amazement. The song's lyrics just so happened to come through the interference at the right time, missing out all the parts that didn't go with how he felt…

'…'ow weird…' he mumbled, falling ack on his bed and curling up into a little ball, shoving his mobile under his pillow and settling down, to go back to a disturbed sleep.

'_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...'_

In his sleep, 2D had a dream. Very rare, in his case, dreams don't come often to 2D.

2D dreamt of the Room of Brian's, where a very poor message was trying to be sent through. The dead Nazi's head turned towards the machines as the message was crackling through, and 2D saw himself run into the room, and converse with the Nazi.

'Wot's goin' on?!' he yelled over the loud message trying to be sent though.

'Soundz like a diztrezz message iz trying to be sent through…' the Nazi replied, instructing 2D to move him out of the way and twiddle the first two knobs to make the reception a bit clearer.

As 2D did so, a loud feminine Japanese accent blared out of the speakers.

'_'Murdoc!!!!! Russel... Is anybody there??!!! It's me, Noodle... Is there anybody there!!!! You need to reply... Helllloooo!!! Come In... It's Noodle ... I've found the missing... they're coming!!!! ... the reception here is really terrible… MURDOC!!!!!! ... Murdoc, you got to get the combin..!!!! Come in!!!! They know where you... Mur ...You must get out! ... It's coming from BENEATH the building! You have to get out! ... Murdoc, hurry before it's too late. MAYDAY ...MAYDAY ... Murdoc!!!!! COME IN GORILLAZZZZ!!!!!'  
_

2D awoke with a start, breathing heavily, with cold sweat running down his back.

He recalled the dream, and thought it through, ripping any piece of information apart to try and view it more in-depth. After awhile, he smiled to himself, a warm feeling spreading through out his chest into his heart…

'….She's alive…'

_(Hello again:D This oneshot is based around the song 'Where'd You Go' by Fort Minor. This song inspired me to write a oneshot based on 2D's thoughts during Noodle's disapperance. Most of the lyrics reminded me of that, and thats why i've picked them out and used them in my story. Please R+R and tell me what you think!!_

It's been a long time since i've wrote anything, hasn't it. I've taken a little break from My Story, whilst i think of a good next chapter to write, it shouldn't be too long now! I love you all


End file.
